dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold, The Card Mage
Appearance Gold is a 24 year old female who usually wears light robes that are yellow. Despite her name being Gold, she is actually Hispanic. Gold wears no actual armor, but her robe is magic-resistant. Personality Gold is a bit of a smartass, but she also has a dangerous side of her she rarely lets loose. Gold in her normal state of mind is calculating, cunning, and manipulative. She'll use force, persuasion, bribery, flirtation, intimidation, coercion, and even seduction to achieve her goals. Her dangerous side is sadistic, ruthless, brutal, and just plain fucked up. In this state, she's willing to kill, injure, torture, and even rape to get what she wants. History WIP Powers & Weapons Magic Puppets- These puppets have their own life force and there are more than 20 of them that each excel at something. Gold controls them and they are completely under her control. Card Magic- Using what looks like an ordinary deck of cards, Gold can use magic of various types ranging from healing to copying abilities. (Just like a deck of cards, she has 52 of these) Puppet Master's Controller- This is what Gold uses to command her puppets. It's strings can also grow and grab opponents if they get too close to Gold. The Rasphara Grandius- Gold's "sacred" book. Gold treats it with the utmost respect she has. As for why she does so, only she knows the answer to. Forms Base The typical base form. Dark Gold/Black Gold By unleashing the darkness inside of her, Gold enters her only transformation. In this state, she grows in strength, speed, durability, and no longer has a truly defined limit to her magic. By absorbing mana from the air, water, land, or life near her, she is able to maintain this form for days if need be. It is also worth noting that she glows with a dark shade of energy in this form and her stats multiply by variable amounts that depend on how pissed she gets. This form is extremely deadly, as Gold's maximum strength is truly unknown in this state. Techniques Deck Change WIP Chance WIP Puppet's Grasp WIP Aces High WIP Puppet Crippler WIP Great Scorpion WIP 3 of a Kind WIP 4 of a Kind WIP Cut Strings WIP High Cross WIP Royal Flush WIP Wild Card WIP Master of Puppets WIP Strengths Gold's collection of magical artifacts gives her plenty of weapons to beat a foe into submission. Gold's combination of brains and anger makes her a deadly fighter. Since Gold's puppets will lay down their lives for her, it can be quite difficult to even hit her without one coming to her aid. Gold's dangerous side is very volatile and chaotic, making it impossible to prepare for. Weaknesses Gold doesn't wear armor, so physical attacks will hurt her. Gold's smartass attitude can get her in serious trouble if she's not careful. Like any magic, her card magic has it's limits. Gold doesn't do well in close-quarters combat due to a lack of training in that skill. Gold's lack of the ability to stack forms makes her an easier opponent for those with multiple forms to stack. Trivia Gold has heterochromia, her left eye is yellow while her right eye is purple. Gold has shown to be quite the Psychic, as she's been predicting every single character's death in Prizor's Wrath. There's even a rumor that she's seen her own death, and Prizor's as well. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Card Users Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Spellbook Users Category:Anti-Heroes